Embodiments of the present invention relate to computer systems, and more particularly to such systems that use lock variables to control access to data.
Computer systems including multiprocessor (MP) and single processor systems may include a plurality of threads, each of which executes program instructions independently from other threads. Use of multiple processors and/or threads allows various tasks or functions (and even multiple applications) to be handled more efficiently and with greater speed. When using multiple threads or processors, two or more processors or threads can share the same data stored within the system. However, care must be taken to maintain memory ordering when sharing data.
For data consistency purposes, if multiple threads or processors desire to read, modify, or write data at a shared memory location, the multiple agents may not be allowed to perform operations on the data simultaneously. Further complicating the use of multiple processors is that data is often stored in a cache associated with a processor. Because such caches are typically localized to a specific processor, multiple caches in a multiprocessor computer system can contain different copies of a given data item. Any agent accessing this data should receive a valid or updated (i.e., latest) data value, and data being written from the cache back into memory must be the current data so that cache coherency is maintained.
Multithreaded (MT) software uses different mechanisms to interact and coordinate between different threads. Two common forms of synchronization are barriers and semaphores (locks). A barrier mechanism helps a program to synchronize different threads at predefined points in the program, where each thread waits for a memory variable to reach a predetermined barrier level. Synchronization is achieved once all threads have completed the updates. When the barrier is reached, all threads can then proceed.
A semaphore lock mechanism is used to guarantee mutual exclusion across multiple threads while accessing a shared memory variable or structure (i.e., a shared element). In order to provide a unique and consistent view of the shared element, it is guarded by a lock variable. Different types of locks exist. For example, a spin-lock mechanism is typically implemented such that a thread needing access to the shared element must acquire the guarding lock (i.e., locking) via an atomic semaphore operation. When a lock is acquired, the remaining threads can only acquire the lock after it is released (i.e., unlocking) by the original requester. Locking is performed by designating a particular value to represent a locked state, and a different value to represent an unlocked state.
Reader-writer locks allow multiple concurrent readers or a single writer to acquire the lock at any time. Reader-writer locks are used in sophisticated concurrent systems, for example, in implementing a software transaction memory (STM). To design software applications to scale for multi-core processors, reader-writer locks may be used to allow concurrency and allow more parallelism to be exploited.
Many modern languages include transactions as the basic synchronization primitive. A hardware transactional memory (HTM) is insufficient for these languages since these languages use nested transaction, partial aborts, non-transactional instructions and a number of other features. An STM implementation can provide these features. However, the usual implementation of a STM is optimistic, as each thread executes operations in an atomic block as if no other threads exist. When the atomic block finishes, data accessed by the block is checked for consistency with current data at a given memory location. If consistency is verified, the transaction is committed; otherwise the atomic block is aborted and must be restarted. Typical locks, however, are not optimized for use in an STM.